The Truth Behind It All
by CullenWatcher
Summary: Sweeney Todd/POTC/HP Hilarious, and it makes sense!
1. Chapter 1

**To my Twilight Fans: I'm sorry, I needed a break from Twilight. I have a major writers block with it right now for a filler Chapter. Any ideas—please send to me!**

**_I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!_**

**About this: Lol, I saw Sweeney Todd and I was like, "OMG! All the people… It must be written…" And I wrote it! **

**IT ALL MAKES SENSE:****  
The Connection**

Once upon a time there was a poor wizard named Severus Snape, he was a Death Eater serving under Lord Voldemort. One day, Voldemort needed Snape to go to London and pretend to be a judge for a few years so that if he saw James Potter to get him arrested then be his judge and have him executed. When Snape got there, he went under the last name of Turpin. Peter Pettigrew also went with Snape, changing his name to Beadle.

One day when Snape was shopping through London when he saw Benjamin Barker with his wife named Lucy. At first sight he falls in love. With the power he had, he got Benjamin arrested and put on a ship titled the Black Pearl and shipped him off without a crew. Snape had lured Lucy to his house and raped her. Afterwards, she poisoned herself and Barker's infant daughter, Johanna, became a ward of Snape.

Bellatrix Lestrange was also a Death Eater. But, she was not apart of Voldemort's idea. Instead, she was there for a vacation. When she got into London, she found out she loved to make pies. But if she opened up a shop by the name Bellatrix, the Ministry of Magic would send her to Azkaban. So, she switched her name to Mrs. Lovett and told everyone she used to have a husband who ate himself to death.

Bellatrix had room open for rent, in an old apartment in a building above her meat-pie shop on Fleet Street. Before Benjamin had been shipped off, he had lived up in that room for rent with Lucy and his daughter Johanna. The four lived together in peace, until Benjamin was shipped off. Lucy was temporarily crazy, and since Bellatrix couldn't stop her from poisoning herself, Snape apparated in the middle of the night and stole Johanna.  
Benjamin Barker, a barber, is falsely arrested, charged and sentenced to a life by the lustful Judge Turpin (Severus Snape), who covets Barker's "beautiful and virtuous" wife, Lucy. Benjamin was set upon a pirate ship called The Black Pearl and shipped off without a crew.  
When Benjamin Barker started out on the sea alone, he first sailed to the Caribbean and switched his name to Jack Sparrow, trying to make sure no one knew who he was. He went threw many bad tales, getting a crew, who was lost when Barbossa took control of his ship and threw him off.

**PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN SERIES**

At the end of Pirates of the Caribbean, Barker has a small ship and it seems like a restarting. But as he's sailing on the small ship a boy named Anthony Hope finds him and takes him back to London. (He shaves on the ship and he got the white streak from out at the ocean, cutting the dreadlocks and his facial hair). He tells everyone that his name is no longer Benjamin Barker or Jack Sparrow (even though he does keep one of his pinky rings) but now it's Sweeney Todd.

**SWEENEY TODD: THE DEMON BARBER ON FLEET STREET**

At the end of Sweeney Todd, when Wormtail and the Judge have their throats slit, a quick healing spell from Bellatrix (she's still a Death Eater) keeps them alive. Though, when Lucy dies, she's really dead. When Bellatrix was thrown into the fire, she actually apparated to Malfoy Manor, cutting her vacation short, she did suffer from major burns though.

Benjamin Barker/Jack Sparrow/Sweeney Todd did have his throat slit, and he didn't have a trick to get out of it. But, when reporters went back down to get the story, and officers to get the body-- his body wasn't down there.

What ever happened to Benjamin Sparrow Todd? A new name perhaps? Or maybe he went back to being a pirate? A barber again? No one knows.

**REWARD:  
100,000 GALLEONS **

For the capture of Benjamin Barker, Jack Sparrow, or Sweeney Todd. If spotted or captured, please hand to Severus Snape.

-Judge Snape

PS: Same for the Potter boy. 

_The End?_


	2. NOTE

**NOTE:**

**I have moved to a new account, and I am sorry to announce I will not be continuing **_**Camp Bosalwakee.**_** After everything that has changed in my life, I can't continue it any longer. Thank you to those who alerted me and kept me going for so long. Thank you so much.**

**I did, however, put up one little story—as sort of an add on to **_**The Truth Behind It All. **_**It's called **_**The Ship of Dreams, **_**and it's under the account DMCxWTF. Again, thank you all very much, and I'm so sorry I kept you all waiting.**


End file.
